MK Junior School
by supermask
Summary: Bowser sends Wendy O. Koopa to Junior School (Fanfic Users are welcome to join the story)
1. I Don't Wanna Go, Wait, I Wanna Go Now

**Post in the comments if you wanna join this story**

**List of Characters in the story**

**Bowser, Wendy O. Koopa is owned by Nintendo**

**Bob is owned by Supermask**

**Rosy is owned by RikaOathKeeper**

**Enjoy the story**

* * *

(Wendy is throwing stuff at Bowser)

Wendy O. Koopa: NO, I DON'T WANT TO GO!

Bowser: Oh come on Wendy, you'll enjoy it

Wendy O. Koopa: BUT I BEEN THROUGH TORMENT OF NURSERY AND INFANT SCHOOL, AND NOW YOU'RE ASKING ME TO GO TO INFANT SCHOOL!

Bowser: OH SHUT UP!

(Bowser grabs Wendy and picks up her bag and pushes her out the Front Door and throws her bag at her)

Bowser: AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT KNOCKING CAUSE I WON'T ANSWER!

(Bowser slams the Door shut, The Bus arrives)

Wendy O. Koopa: Looks like i have no choice, but to go to Junior School

(Wendy gets on the Bus and sits down)

Wendy O. Koopa: (Groans)

Bob: BOMBS AWAY!

(A Blue Bom-Omb is thrown at Wendy)

Wendy O. Koopa: OH WHAT THE FU!

(The Bom-Omb blows up)

Wendy O. Koopa: (Coughs)

Bob: HAHA, YOU GOT BLOWN UP!

(Wendy growls and picks up the Bob-Omb)

Wendy O. Koopa: THAT WAS A STUPID THING TO DO WASN'T IT!

Bob: Jesus New Girl, you got a temper tantrum or what?

Wendy O. Koopa: Look, just don't make me angry ok

Bob: Ok

(Wendy drops Bob)

Bob: You new here?

Wendy O. Koopa: Yep

Bob: Who sent you?

Wendy O. Koopa: My Papa, and just to let you know i'm not pleased with him at the moment

Bob: What's your name?

Wendy O. Koopa: Wendy

Bob: Wendy, as in Wendy the only Daughter of Bowser?

Wendy O. Koopa: That's me

Bob: Jesus, i didn't know you look so, hot

Wendy O. Koopa: Yep, i'm too gorgeous for you, uh...

Bob: Bob

Wendy O. Koopa: Who's Bob?

Bob: I'm Bob

Wendy O. Koopa: Oh, i knew that

Bob: Yeah

Rosie: Bob are you chatting up the girls again?

Bob: No

Rosie: Good

Wendy O. Koopa: Who's that?

Bob: Rosie, she's my Girlfriend

(Wendy starts laughing)

Bob: What's so funny?

Wendy O. Koopa: She's your Girlfriend?

(Bob starts to become angry)

Bob: NOBODY MESSES WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!

(Bob blows up)

Bob: Woo, i did it that time

(Wendy coughs)

Wendy O. Koopa: STOP DOING THAT!

Bob: What, that's what happens when i become angry

Wendy O. Koopa: You blow up?

Bob: That's what happens to Bob-Ombs, when we become angry, we blow up, and someone we come back to life which is very odd, i don't know why?

Wendy O. Koopa: Isn't there a solution?

Bob: Nope, i think it's just part of my species

Wendy O. Koopa: I see...

(The Bus arrives at MK Infant School)

Bob: Welcome to MK Infant School, time, for the big boom

(Everybody gets off the Bus)

Bob: As you can see, you can see Kid's running

Rosie: Bob you need to give the new Girl more information

Wendy O. Koopa: It's allright Rosie, besides, there's one word i can say about this place?

Bob: What's that?

Wendy O. Koopa: TOILET!

(Wendy run towards the Ladies Bathroom)

Bob: Ok then...

Rosie: Do you know her name?

Bob: Yeah, her name is Wendy

Rosie: That's a nice name

Bob: Yeah it sure does

Rosie: Do you know anything about her?

Bob: She's Bowser's only Daughter?

Rosie: Bowser?

Bob: He's a King

Rosie: Oh...

Bob: His wife Clawdia died in 2011

Rosie: Oh that's sad

Bob: And it was the same day he gave birth to his 8th Child and 7th Son

Rosie: That kid was lucky then, how did she die?

Bob: I don't know, Bowser won't tell us, he wants to keep it a secret

Rosie: Some people like to hide their secrets don't they?

Bob: Yep, they sure do

(Wendy walks towards Bob and Rosie)

Wendy O. Koopa: What have you two being talking about?

Bob: Oh not much, we thought who would give you a tour around the School

Rosie: And that's Bob's job

Bob: Yeah it's my Jo... WAIT WHAT?

Rosie: Come on Bob, you know Wendy more, you show her around

Bob: Fine...

(Bob walks towards the Playground)

Bob: Come on Wendy

(Wendy follows Bob)

Bob: Now look to your left, you may have noticed half of a destroyed bench

Wendy O. Koopa: Did you do that?

Bob: Nope, i did that

Wendy O. Koopa: That's the same thing dummy

Bob: Oh you want me to show you, fine...

(Bob walks up to the Bench, Bob blows up, Bob walks back to Wendy)

Bob: And that's how it happened

(The Bench collapses)

Wendy O. Koopa: Right...

Bob: R.I.P Bench, cause of death, blown up by a Bob-Omb with anger issues

Wendy O. Koopa: Yep

(Bob and Wendy laugh)

Bob: Come on i'll show you the snack stand

Wendy O. Koopa: There's a snack stand here?

Bob: Yeah, it costs about $1

Wendy O. Koopa: Jesus that costs more then a WiiU

Bob: How much is a WiiU?

Wendy O. Koopa: $300

Bob: Jesus, Snacks does cost more then a WiiU

Wendy O. Koopa: Yeah it sure does

Rosie: Are you two stupid or something, $300 is way more then $1

Bob and Wendy: Oh...

Rosie: It's $300 is $299 more then $1

Bob and Wendy: Oh...

Rosie: Maybe you should be treated Maths more

Wendy O. Koopa: Hey, at Nursery and Infant School, we could do whatever we wanted

Rosie: This is a Junior School Wendy, it's all about learning, and writing, and drawing, and thinking, and anything else which i can't think of

Wendy O. Koopa: You mean, i'm stuck in a boring place

Rosie; Yep

(Wendy kneels on the ground and looks at the sky)

Wendy O. Koopa: NOOOOOOOOOO!

(Wendy starts crying)

Rosie: It's allright Wendy

(Bell rings)

Rosie: It's time for lessons

(Bob Rosie and Wendy enter the Building)


	2. Enemies To The End

**Supermask: Before we start the chapter, i like to read the comments from some of the Fanfic members**

**Sissy 13: I want to join**

**Supermask: I know you PM me about your fan characters, welcome to the story Rack & Sally**

**Kegger98: What? Is bowser a woman?**

**Supermask: He was in Superstar Saga as Bowletta :3, and it was a spelling mistake so there is no need to complain about it, ****now let's move onto Chapter 2 of MK Junior School**

* * *

**Post in the comments if you wanna join this story**

**List of Characters in the story**

**Wendy O. Koopa is owned by Nintendo**

**Bob is owned by Supermask**

**Rosy is owned by RikaOathKeeper**

**Rack & Sally is owned by Sissy 13**

**Enjoy the story**

* * *

(Wendy is walking through the School Corridor and notices Rack beating up Sally)

Rack: WHERE'S YOUR MONEY!

Sally: I don't have it

(Rack punches Sally in the face)

Rack: WHERE, IS, YOU'RE, MONEY!

Sally: If you want it, you're gonna have to beat me up for this

Rack: With pleasure

(Rack is about to punch Sally but is stopped by Wendy who grabs his arm)

Wendy O. Koopa: What's with all the bullying huh?

Rack: IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!

Wendy O. Koopa: Oh is it now hey?

(Bob is walking through the Playground, Rack is thrown through the window by Wendy)

Bob: Rack?

Rack: Wow, a Female Koopa who beats me up, time to get my Pikachu Pack

Bob: Oh boy...

(Rack climbs through the Window)

Rack: Allright Koopa, you asked for it

(Rack pushes a Button which summons his Pikachu army)

Rack: Allright Pikachu's, go and get her

(The Pikachu's run towards Wendy and she beats them all up)

Rack: NO, IT'S NOT POSSIBLE, NOBODY HAS EVER BEATEN MY PIKACHU ARMY!

Wendy O. Koopa: Now you better get outta here, before i rip your balls off

Rack: This ain't over Sally, i'll be back, i'll always come back, and i'll be even, you'll see

(Rack runs off)

Rack: YOU'LL ALL SEE!

(Wendy helps Sally up)

Wendy O. Koopa: You ok?

Sally: Yeah i'm fine

Wendy O. Koopa: Does he always do this?

Sally: Rack always bullied people, but someone like you has never taken him down before, and by the way, my name is Sally

Wendy O. Koopa: I'm Wendy

(Wendy and Sally shake hands)

Bob: Wendy?

(Bob climbs through the window)

Bob: What happened here?

Wendy O. Koopa: I beaten up that Bullying Rabbit and his Pikachu Army

Bob: YOU TOOK HIM AND HIS TEAM DOWN!

Wendy O. Koopa: Yes

Bob: OH MY GOD!

Sally: Rack is gonna come back for you Wendy, you need to be ready

Wendy O. Koopa: I'm always ready for round 2, and every single round after that

Sally: Look, if you keep taking him down, you'll become the most feared Person in the School, you'll be unstoppable no matter what?

Wendy O. Koopa: Then lets go

Sally: Thanks for the offer, but i'm kind of shy at the moment

Wendy O. Koopa: Oh are you

Sally: So why don't you leave me alone, and keep me out of trouble

Wendy O. Koopa: Ok

(Wendy and Bob walk down the Corridor)

* * *

(Rack rages in the Gym)

Colonel Pikachu: Rack please calm down

Rack: I'M THE STRONGEST PERSON IN THE SCHOOL, AND I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT TAKEN DOWN BY A GIRL!

Colonel Pikachu: Look perhaps you're gonna need fighting practise

Rack: Yes, with all this practise, i can take her down, and then i'll go back to the top of the School, FOR GOOD!

Colonel Pikachu: When do we start?

Rack: Lunchtime, and don't screw up this time, she's going downtown, and i'll be happy to enjoy this

(Rack does an Evil Laugh)

* * *

(Bob and Rosy talk to eachother)

Rosy: So you telling me, that Wendy took down Rack

Bob: Yep

Rosy: Oh my god, a lot of people are gonna like Wendy for this, taking down the most fearest Pupil in the School

Bob: Yep

(Wendy walks over to Bob and Rosy)

Rosy: Well done Wendy for taking down Rack

Wendy O. Koopa: Thank you

Rosy: But that was the beginning Wendy, it's gonna get more dangerous as you go along, Rack is putting you at the top of his most hated list, so you better get ready if he's gonna take you

Wendy O. Koopa: I'll be ready for him anytime i want

* * *

(Sally is in the Bathroom washing her face)

Sally: Goddamn it Wendy, you don't know who you're dealing with

(Sally leaves the Bathroom)

Rack: Hello Sally

(Sally turns around and notices Rack)

Rack: You're interfering Koopa Friend ruined my moment, so picking on you is gonna be tricky with her around, so, i'm gonna have to do it privately, give her a head dunk down the toilet

(Pikachu's grab Sally and dunk her head into the Toilet)

Rack: Pull her head up

(Pikachu's pull her head up)

Rack: You know what happens to people who mess with me

Sally: They get a lot of pain?

Rack: Exactly, dunk her

(Pikachu's dunk Sally's head into the toilet)

Rack: Keep her head under for a minute, i wanna get answers to find out who the Koopa is, where she lives, and why did she come here?

Colonel Pikachu: Got it Boss, what are we gonna do about the others?

Rack: We take them down, one by one, gives the Koopa enough time to send her a message, now excuse me, i'm going for a smoke on a Cigarette

Colonel Pikachu: Ok

(Rack leaves the Bathroom and smokes a Cigarette)

Rack: When i found out who you are Koopa, you'll be sorry you ever threw me out of that window

(Rack crushes his packet of Cigarettes)


	3. Power Outage

**Supermask: Before we start the chapter, i like to read the comments from some of the Fanfic members**

**Colby Waker: I also want to join!**

**Supermask: I know you PM me about your fan character, welcome to the story Koomer**

**Sissy 13: You took Rack a typical bully and...MADE HIM FLIPPIN' EPIC! Thank you so much!**

**Supermask: Rack will be more epic later on, ****now let's move onto Chapter 2 of MK Junior School**

* * *

**Post in the comments if you wanna join this story**

**List of Characters in the story**

**Wendy O. Koopa is owned by Nintendo**

**Bob is owned by Supermask**

**Rosy is owned by RikaOathKeeper**

**Rack & Sally is owned by Sissy 13**

**Koomer is owned by Colby Waker**

**Enjoy the story**

* * *

(Bob and Wendy walk down the Corridor)

Wendy O. Koopa: Bob

Bob: Yes

Wendy O. Koopa: Is there anyone else who can blow up just like you?

Bob: Oh yeah, i know one guy his name is Koomer, he's like me, but he's uh, taller, and got green and black squares, wears a orange top hat, can't miss him

Wendy O. Koopa: Do you know what species he is?

Bob: I don't know, i don't even pay attention to names of other Creatures

(Explosion)

Wendy O. Koopa: Would that be Koomer?

Bob: Yep

(Wendy and Bob enter a Room and notices Koomer)

Koomer: Ugh man

Bob: Koomer?

Koomer: Oh hey Bob

Bob: What happened this time?

Koomer: It's that damn bullying white Bunny, he keeps picking on people, he won't stop until he makes the School a better Place

Bob: And how is he gonna do that?

Koomer: I don't know yet, who's your Female Friend?

Bob: Oh, Koomer this is Wendy, Wendy this is Koomer

Koomer: Hi

Wendy O. Koopa: Hi

(Wendy and Koomer shake hands)

* * *

(A group of Pikachu's are typing on computers)

Rack: Is the Device ready yet?

Colonel Pikachu: Yes sir, it's just reached 100%

Rack: Good, then we can begin, activate the device

Colonel Pikachu: Yes Sir

(Colonel Pikachu presses the Button)

* * *

(The Power goes out in the School)

Wendy O. Koopa: What's going on?

Koomer: The power went out

Bob: The City is not out

Koomer: That's impossible

(Rosy and Sally enter the Room)

Sally: Guys, we got a situation

Wendy O. Koopa: Yeah we know Sally, the School's power went out

Sally: It's not just a power out, Rack has hacked into the School's system, and the Teacher's have gone missing

Wendy O. Koopa: What's he gonna do with a School, does he think he's a King?

Bob: He's not taking it over, i suggest we find as many Pupils as we can, and make them join as a Team to save the School

Wendy O. Koopa: You're right, i been in Battles before, but this time it's personal, it's not against a Red Plumber who was up the top of my hated people list, now it's this guy, we're gonna take him down, and his army of Pikachu's, let's do this

All: YEAH!

(Speaker turns on)

Rack: (Speaker) Greetings MK Junior School, i'm sorry to say this, but the School is being closed down, but, i'm making all of you my personal slaves, if anyone tries to stop me, my Pikachu's will take you down, in case you're wondering where i am, i'm in the same room with Sally

(Rack appears behind Sally and takes her hostage)

Rack: ALLRIGHT YOU PUNKS, GIVE UP NOW!

Sally: Rack please, you don't have to do this

Rack: AFTER BEING TREATED LIKE THIS BY MY PARENTS, THE PUPILS, AND THE TEACHERS, NOW IT'S TIME TO TURN THE TABLES, I GOT THE WHOLE SCHOOL PLAYING MY GAME, AND THIS GAME IS NOT GONNA STOP, AND NOBODY LIKE YOU WENDY IS GONNA RUIN IT!

Wendy O. Koopa: How the hell do you know my name?

Rack: For anybody who's hacked into the School's system knows everything about the Pupil's and Teacher's, their Name, their History, where they live, tell me Wendy, do you still miss your Mother Clawdia, is she having fun floating up in Heaven?

Wendy O. Koopa: DON'T YOU DARE BRING MY MOTHER INTO THIS CONVERSATION!

Rack: COME ANY CLOSER AND SALLY GETS A BLOW IN THE HEAD!

Sally: Rack please...

Rack: SHUT UP!

Wendy O. Koopa: WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING TO DO RACK!

Rack: I'm gonna take over this School, and then i'm gonna take over you're Father's castle Wendy, it's gonna be the biggest dream of my life

Wendy O. Koopa: STAY AWAY FROM THAT CASTLE!

Rack: Look, i'm gonna play a game, it's called, Rack says, Rack says there's a School Bus on it's way, and it's armed with a Bomb, if it enters the School, the Bomb is set, if it leaves the School, the Bus blows up, what do you do, what do you do?

Wendy O. Koopa: Look, whatever gives with the Speed and Die Hard With A Vengeance puzzles, that's just copyrighted

Rack: Look, i don't give a Damn, so what you gonna do, go after me and Sally, or save the Bus and the Driver from destruction, you're choice

(Rack leaves the Room with Sally as his Hostage)

Bob: What are you gonna do?

Wendy O. Koopa: We go after the Bus

Bob: We're just gonna let Rack get away?

Wendy O. Koopa: Look, do you want one of your favourite Bus Drivers to be perished in flames, or go after a stupid white Bunny?

Bob: What happens when the Bus enters the School

Wendy O. Koopa: We'll shoot it's tyres

Bob: This is a bad idea Wendy

Wendy O. Koopa: It's the only choice we got, let's move team


	4. In The Dark Of The Night

**Post in the comments if you wanna join this story**

**List of Characters in the story**

**Wendy O. Koopa is owned by Nintendo**

**Bob is owned by Supermask**

**Rosy is owned by RikaOathKeeper**

**Rack & Sally is owned by Sissy 13**

**Koomer is owned by Colby Waker**

**Enjoy the story**

* * *

(The Bus Driver enters the School)

Wendy O. Koopa: DAMN IT, WE'RE TOO LATE, HE'S ENTERED THE SCHOOL, how are we gonna stop him from leaving?

Bob: Me and Koomer will drive the Bus out of the School

Koomer: Say what?

Bob: We can survive any type of explosion, the Bus Driver can't

Koomer: We'll give it a shot, let's do it

Wendy O. Koopa: But how are we gonna distract the Bus Driver

Rosy: He always spends eating a Lunch before he goes and leaves again

Wendy O. Koopa: Now there's a start, well don't just stand there Bob and Koomer, get to work

(Bob and Koomer run towards the Bus and get onto it)

Wendy O. Koopa: We better hide in cover Rosey

Rosy: Ok

(Wendy and Rosey hide behind a Building, The Bus Drives towards the School Exit)

Bob: I done a lot of explosions back then, but this is gonna be the best and biggest one

(The School Bus leaves the School and explodes, The Bus Driver runs out of the School)

Bus Driver: WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BUS!

(Wendy giggles)

Wendy O. Koopa: You should see the look on his face, he looks like someone who's played Scary Maze Game

(Rosy giggles)

Rosy: Oh man, that is brilliant

Bus Driver: WHERE ARE THE TEACHERS, I'M GONNA PUT AN END TO THIS!

(The Bus Driver enters the School Building and notices the army of Pikachu's)

Bus Driver: Hello?

(Rack appears behind the Bus Driver)

Rack: I do believe this is my stop

(Rack knocks the Bus Driver out with a Golf Club)

Rack: Put him with the other Teachers

(The Pikachu's drag the Bus Driver away)

Rack: I think i got off on the wrong stop

Wendy O. Koopa: Yeah you did jerkoff

(Rack turns around and notices Wendy Bob Rosy and Koomer)

Rack: Well look who we have here, if it isn't Stroppy Knickers and Her friends The Three Stooges, i'm impressed you used Black Balls and Green Blocks to save a Bus Driver's life, who both are immune to any type of explosive, so what you gonna do now, you gonna stop me?

Wendy O. Koopa: That was the plan

Rack: Not a great plan, i'm not the real Rack, i'm just an illusion

(Wendy pounces Rack but goes through him, Rack disappears)

Wendy O. Koopa: Damn it, he's an illusion

(The Door's and windows auto close and auto lock)

Rosy: He's lead us into a trap

(Wendy tries to smash a Window but it doesn't work)

Wendy O. Koopa: DAMN IT!

(Wendy sits down on the Floor)

Wendy O. Koopa: I AM NEVER TRUSTING RABBITS AGAIN!

Rosy: Are you gonna trust my Pet Rabbit?

Wendy O. Koopa: Apart from your Rabbit Rosy

* * *

(Rack is in his control Room)

Rack: (Sings) In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning,  
And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be.  
It scared me out of my wits!  
A corpse falling to bits!  
Then I opened my eyes and the nightmare was me!

(Rack walks around the Control Room)

Rack: (Sings) I was once the most mystical man in all MK

Colonel Pikachu: (Sings) Ooh ahh ooh

Rack: (Sings) When the royals betrayed me they made a mistake

Colonel Pikachu: (Sings) Ooh ahh ooh

(Rack looks at a Computer)

Rack: (Sings) My curse made each of them pay  
But one little girl got away,  
Little Wendy beware Rack's awake!

(Rack smashes the Keyboard with his bare fists)

Pikachu's: (Sings) In the dark of the night evil will find her  
In the dark of the night just before dawn

Rack: (Sings) Revenge will be sweet,  
When the curse is complete,

Pikachu's: (Sings) In the dark of the night

Rack: (Sings) She'll be gone!

(Rack workouts)

Rack: (Sings) I can feel that my powers are slowly returning  
Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell!  
As the pieces fall into place,  
I'll see her crawl into place,  
Dasvidanja Wendy your grace, farewell!

(Rack is holding a Picture of Wendy)

Pikachu's: (Sings) In the dark of the night,  
terror will strike her

Rack: (Sings) Terror's the least I can do

Pikachu's: (Sings) In the dark of the night, evil will brew

Rack: (Sings) Soon she will feel,  
That her nightmares are real

Pikachu's: (Sings) In the dark of the night

Rack: (Sings) She'll be through

(Rack rips the Photo in half)

Pikachu's: (Sings) In the dark of the night evil will find her

Colonel Pikachu: (Sings) Find her

Pikachu: (Sings) In the dark of the night, terror comes true

Colonel Pikachu: (Sings) Doom her

Rack: (Sings) My dear, heres a sign,  
Its the end of the line,

(Rack throws the Potion at the Pikachu's which makes them grow wings)

Pikachu's: (Sings) In the dark of the night, In the dark of the night

Rack: (Sings) Come, my minions  
Rise for your master,  
Let your evil shine  
Find her now, yes, fly ever faster

(The Pikachu's fly around)

Pikachu's: (Sings) In the dark of the night, In the dark of the night, In the dark of the night

Rack: (Sings) she'll be mine!

(The Pikachu's fly out of the window)

Rack: IT WORKS, WITH THE FLYING PIKACHU'S, THEY WILL BE TAKEN LIKE, uh...

(Rack clicks his fingers)

Colonel Pikachu: A Bird catching it's prey

Rack: YES THAT'S IT, A BIRD CATCHING IT'S PREY, NOW LET'S SEE IF WENDY CAN STOP THESE PIKACHU'S!


	5. Enrique The Bounty Hunter

**Supermask: Before we start the chapter, i like to read the comments from some of the Fanfic members**

**geddiknight: I will join, IM me for more**

**Supermask: Yeah i know you PM me for you're Character, welcome to the story Enrique, ****now let's move onto Chapter 5 of MK Junior School**

* * *

**Post in the comments if you wanna join this story**

**List of Characters in the story**

**Wendy O. Koopa is owned by Nintendo**

**Bob is owned by Supermask**

**Rosy is owned by RikaOathKeeper**

**Rack & Sally is owned by Sissy 13**

**Koomer is owned by Colby Waker**

**Enrique is owned by geddiknight**

**Enjoy the story**

* * *

(Wendy Bob Rosy Sally and Koomer jump down from an Airvent)

Wendy O. Koopa: Rack is too tricky for us, we're gonna need someone who can beat him easily

Bob: There's no way we can get any help from anybody in the School

(Sally walks towards the Wall without anybody noticing)

Wendy O. Koopa: If there was anybody who could help us, it would have to be a Pro

Sally: You're right, i know a Guy from outside the School who could help us, Enrique

(Sally shows everybody a Poster of Enrique)

* * *

(Enrique walks outside MK Junior School)

Enrique: So this is the Place?

(Enrique climbs up a Drainpipe and climbs onto the Roof)

Rack: WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY ESCAPED!

(Enrique looks down a Window and notices Rack and Colonel Pikachu talking to each other)

Colonel Pikachu: We looked through CCTV, and we noticed they climbed through the Airvent to escape

Rack: WHY DID I EVEN HIRE YOU TO SURVIVE, speaking of which, i have a feeling we are being spied on

(Rack pulls out his Gun and starts shooting at the Roof, Enrique dodges the Bullets)

Rack: ALLRIGHT, WHOEVER YOU ARE, COME OUT WITH YOU'RE HANDS UP!

(A Flash Grenade is thrown down the Window which explodes and blinds Rack and Colonel Pikachu, Enrique climbs down from the Window and runs out of the Door)

Rack: HE'S ESCAPING YOU IDIOT, GET AFTER HIM!

(Colonel Pikachu is about to run out of the Room but runs into the Door which knocks him to the Floor, Rack sighs)

Rack: Do i have to do everything myself?

(Rack runs out of the Room)

* * *

(Enrique runs downstairs and hides in a Closet, Rack follows him into the same Closet)

Rack: I GOT YOU NOW!

(Enrique leaves the Room and locks the Door and runs off, Rack tries to open the Door)

Rack: WHAT IS THIS, LET ME OUTTA HERE YOU MANIAC

(Rack sighs)

Rack: I'm gonna need some better Minions

* * *

(Enrique enters the Room with Wendy Bob Rosy Sally and Koomer)

Enrique: Who are you Guys?

Wendy O. Koopa: We are the Team who is trying to survive Rack and his forces

Enrique: You talking about the White Rabbit, ran into him earlier, god he's dumb

Wendy O. Koopa: You can say that again, my name is Wendy O. Koopa, and this is my Team, Bob, Rosy, Sally, and Koomer

Enrique: The pleasure to meet you Guys, did you say you're last name was Koopa?

Wendy O. Koopa: Yes

Enrique: Are you related to Bowser Koopa?

Wendy O. Koopa: Yes

(Enrique bows down towards Wendy)

Enrique: You're Majesty, when this is over, i wish to join you're Father as a Guard

Wendy O. Koopa: Hm, i don't know about this, but please don't bow to me, it makes me kind of shy

(Enrique stands up)

Enrique: Sorry, i thought you have to bow to all Kings, Queens, Princes, Princesses

Wendy O. Koopa: Not to me Enrique

Rack: (Background) I'LL KILL THAT INTRUDER!

Wendy O. Koopa: But right now we got a the White kind of problem

(Wendy Bob Rosy Sally Koomer and Enrique run down the Corridor and enter the Library, Rack and Colonel Pikachu run down the Corridor)

Colonel Pikachu: Our Intruder looks like a very smart Person

Rack: He won't be smart for long, let's just keep searching for Him, and get him out of the School, dead or alive

* * *

Wendy Bob Rosy Sally Koomer and Enrique sit down in the Library)

Enrique: So

(Enrique rubs his Knife)

Enrique: Tell me about this Rack fellow

(Enrique cuts himself with the Knife)

Enrique: Ow

Sally: He was bullied by Parents, Teachers, Pupils, then he started working out, he told me once that one day, he'll take over the School, now, he has, and we're the only ones we can stop them

Enrique: So you're telling me, we're stuck in a Death Trap, no help from the outside world?

Sally: Uh yeah, you could say that?

Enrique: Koopa Girl, i thought you would get help from your Dad?

Wendy O. Koopa: Koopa Girl, the name is Wendy, i can't do that, Rack shut down the Power, we don't have any Wi-Fi, so we can't call anybody good, we're caught in a Trap,

Enrique: Now what, can anything work here?

Wendy O. Koopa: Nope, we're stuck in his Games, Rack wants something, and we need to find out

(Stereo turns on)

Rack: (Stereo) HELLO WENDY, you wanna play more games, well i got something for you, you know you want you're Father to come here yeah

Wendy O. Koopa: What did you do?

Rack: (Stereo) I told him there's a Party at School, AND HE'S THE MAIN COURSE!

Wendy O. Koopa: DON'T YOU DARE!

Rack: (Stereo) So you have a choice Wendy, surrender to me, and i'll let you're Father go, if you don't, i'll let you're Father get eaten by my special Pet, one you don't wanna get angry

Wendy O. Koopa: I'll never surrender to you

All: YEAH!

(Rack sighs)

Rack: (Stereo) So be it Koopa, the best bit is, i'm gonna let you watch you're Father become food, see you later, LOSERS!

(Stereo turns off, Wendy has a shocked look on Her face)


	6. Ignorance Is Bliss

**Supermask: Before we start the chapter, i like to read the comments from some of the Fanfic members**

**daisy5643: hi i would like to join the story. my character would be a good irl named Violet-Lilac she is hman and wears a purpl drss rh a tiara bcase she is prices daisy of sarsalands lttle sis. i know it is kind of a dumb name but i invented her when i was 8. thx**

**Supermask: When i was 8, i sucked my Thumb :3, welcome to the story Violet-Lilac**

**warriorkittytailsdoll: Is it too late to join? XP Still going to try anyway.**

**Name: Jeannie Cooper**  
**Species: Koopa**  
**Hair Colour: Black**  
**Eye Colour: Green**  
**Skin Colour: Yellow**  
**Clothing: Green tank top and pink skirt.**  
**BFF: Nobody**  
**Enemy: Wendy**  
**Likes: Stories, Water, Quiet**  
**Dislikes: Lava, War**  
**Information: Jeannie is the older sister of Jim Cooper. She's very distant and only really talks with Jim.**

**Name: Jim Cooper**  
**Species: Koopa**  
**Hair Colour: Black with red streaks**  
**Eye Colour: Green**  
**Skin Colour: Yellow**  
**Clothing: Blue shorts, red shirt.**  
**BFF: Wants to be Wendy's BFF**  
**Enemy: Rosie**  
**Likes: Books, Legends, Animals**  
**Hates: Anything Electronic ( except necessary appliances ), Liars**  
**Information: Jim is the younger brother of Jeannie Cooper. Jim wants to meet some sort of hero one day and he's likely to be found in a library reading or roleplaying with his sister.**

**Supermask: COOPER'S, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE, they just booked a silent appointment, welcome to the story Jeannie & Jim**

**geddiknight: Love my OC's performance, funny ending too, keep up the work**

**Supermask: I will do my best, now i will do my best to you, (adds Geddiknight to favourite Author list), now let's move onto Chapter 6 of MK Junior School**

* * *

**Post in the comments if you wanna join this story**

**List of Characters in the story**

**Wendy O. Koopa is owned by Nintendo**

**Bob is owned by Supermask**

**Rosy is owned by RikaOathKeeper**

**Rack & Sally is owned by Sissy 13**

**Koomer is owned by Colby Waker**

**Enrique is owned by geddiknight**

**Violet-Lilac is owned by ****daisy5643**

******Jeannie Cooper & Jim Cooper is owned by ****warriorkittytailsdoll**

**Enjoy the story**

* * *

(Jim Jeannie and Violet are sleeping in the Library, Ignorance Is Bliss starts playing, Rack and the Pikachu's enter the Room)

Rack: (Sings) Wake up!

(Jim Jeanie and Violet wake up)

Rack: (Sings) Miss Cooper, it is I your one and only King, Rack The Bunny

(Rack stands behind Jim and Jeannie)

Rack: (Sings) I'm a Bunny as you've seen, a little slow and a little white,

(Rack takes his Shirt off and shows his muscles)

Rack: (Sings) But I'm the whole, I'd say, Super Duper

(Rack smiles)

Colonel Pikachu: (Sings) Miss Cooper, I know you're frightened, mm mm

(Colonel Pikachu stands on the side of Jeanie's Shoulder)

Colonel Pikachu: (Sings) If you knew just why you're here, your fear would just be heightened

(Rack grabs Colonel Pikachu by the back of his Neck)

Rack: (Sings) So lets just say,

(Pikachu's appear)

Pikachu's: (Sings) Ignorance is bliss

(Rack rubs Jeanie's arms)

Rack: (Sings) Oh, well, I hate to be a bummer, but I've brought you here you bring me Koopa's

(Rack walks backwards)

Rack: (Sings) You know that Team, oh, what are their names?

(Rack climbs onto the Table)

Rack: (Sings) Oh yes, Wendy and Koopa's, just the sound of them makes me quesy,

(Rack does a Backflip)

Rack: (Sings) I'd love to tak that monkey wrench, I'd play my own game.

(Rack pulls Cluedo out of his Pocket)

Colonel Pikachu: (Sings) Miss Cooper, you're so misguided,

(Colonel Pikachu is sitting on a Chair, Reading Fifty Shades Of Grey)

Colonel Pikachu: (Sings) I've never been fond of bookworms, but then again

(Colonel Pikachu closes the Book)

Colonel Pikachu: (Sings) This one does make good Koopa bait

(Colonel Pikachu rips the Book in half)

Rack: (Sings) I can't wait

(Rack appears behind Jim)

Rack: (Sings) Ignorance is bliss!

(A Close up of Rack's Eyes)

Rack: (Sings) With my magic book I will shower those Crumbsy Creepers with my power

(Rack kneels down at the ripped pages of Fifty Shades Of Grey)

Rack: (Sings) Until MK Junior School is nothing but fossil fuel!

(Rack with an angry look on his Face walk towards Colonel Pikachu)

Rack: (Sings) My only problem with these spells is that I know not what they tell

(Rack punches Colonel Pikachu in the Face which makes him slide to the other side of the Table and falls off it)

Rack: (Sings) So every hex leaves me perplexed and all I want are those Koopa fools!

(Rack slams his fist on the Table)

Colonel Pikachu: (Sings) Miss Cooper, you're not so clever

(Jeanie sighs)

Colonel Pikachu: (Sings) All your words are alphabet soup

(Rack points his Arm in the Air)

Rack: (Sings) I'll say it again!

(Pikachu's appear)

Pikachu's: (Sings) Ignorance is bliss!

(Rack pushes the Pikachu's out of the way)

Rack: (Sings) Haven't you heard a pictures worth a thousand words?

(Jim Jeanie and Violet tries to run away but the Pikachu's grab hold of them)

Rack: (Sings) You call yourself a Pupil, but you're a brainiac in a dress

(Rack is holding Twilight Book)

Rack: (Sings) I can't believe you waste time with these books!

(Rack throws Twilight out the Window)

Rack: (Sings) You remind me of my kid sister, she read so much she got a blister

(Rack has an angry look on his Face)

Rack: (Sings) A big one, I mean big, on her brain, what a snook!

(Rack imagines of Wendy climbing through the Window)

Rack: (Sings) I'd like to get my hands on...

(Rack imagines of Wendy punching him in the Chest)

Rack: (Sings) Just one time with a monkey wrench...

Rack: (Sings) I'd fix their Power...

(Rack imagines of Wendy throwing Rack out of the Window to his Death)

Colonel Pikachu: (Sings) Miss Cooper, I know you're freightened,

(Colonel Pikachu and the Pikachu's stand together slowly walking towards Jim Jeanie and Violet)

Pikachu's: (Sings) You're so misguided

(Jim Jeanie and Violet slowly walks backwards)

Colonel Pikachu: (Sings) If you knew just why you're here, your fear would just be heightened

(Jim touches the Doorknob which burns his Hand and he screams in Pain)

Colonel Pikachu: (Sings) Miss Cooper, you're not so clever,

(Jim notices he has a Burned mark on his Hand)

Pikachu's :(Sings) A picture says it better

(Colonel Pikachu grabs Jeanie's Hand)

Colonel Pikachu: (Sings) All your words are alphabet soup

(Jim punches Colonel Pikachu in the Face which forces Colonel Pikachu to let Jeanie go)

Colonel Pikachu: (Sings) A picture tells it better

(Rack pushes the Pikachu's out of the way)

Rack: (Sings) For the last time...

(Rack walk towards Jim Jeanie and Violet)

Rack: (Sings) On second thought, I think I've made my point...

(The Pikachu's take Jim Jeanie and Violet hostage and leave the Room, Rack follows and laughs)


	7. Betrayal

**Supermask: Before we start the chapter, i like to read the comments from some of the Fanfic members**

**daisy5643: Yay I am in the story! Than you so much. WAIT JUST ONE SECOND SHE IS A HOTAGE THIS STORY GETS BETTER AND BETTER!**

**Supermask: Thank you very much, and yes she's a Hostage,**

**warriorkittytailsdoll: I like it XD I wonder why they're like that**

**Great job! I can imagine her going " o.o What? " and Jim being all confused XD**

**Jim Cooper: I'm allready confused at the moment, now let's move onto Chapter 6 of MK Junior School**

**Supermask: HEY THAT'S MY LINE!**

**Jim Cooper: Well i'm sorry mister fancy Pants, maybe you should start letting OC's read the Comments**

**Supermask: NEVER!**

**Jim Cooper: I'll burn all your Die Hard DVD's**

**Supermask: YOU WOULDN'T DARE!**

**Jim Cooper: I am, see**

**Supermask: ALLRIGHT, I'LL LET OC'S READ COMMENTS!**

**Jim Cooper: YAY!**

**Supermask: Ugh... now let's move onto Chapter 6 of MK Junior School**

* * *

**Post in the comments if you wanna join this story**

**List of Characters in the story**

**Wendy O. Koopa is owned by Nintendo**

**Bob is owned by Supermask**

**Rosy is owned by RikaOathKeeper**

**Rack & Sally is owned by Sissy 13**

**Koomer is owned by Colby Waker**

**Enrique is owned by geddiknight**

**Violet-Lilac is owned by ****daisy5643**

******Jeannie Cooper & Jim Cooper is owned by ****warriorkittytailsdoll**

**Enjoy the story**

* * *

(Wendy Bob Rosy Sally Koomer and Enrique crawl through an Airvent)

Koomer: Sheesh, Enrique can we stop allready, i'm allready sweating like mad

Enrique: Oh hold your Horses Koomer, we'll get there soon enough

(Wendy Bob Rosy Sally Koomer and Enrique look down and notices Rack, Colonel Pikachu, and the Pikachu's typing up Violet-Lilac, Jeannie Cooper, and Jim Cooper)

Sally: No, he's got Violet-Lilac and the Cooper's

Wendy O. Koopa: I suggest we'll go down there and rescue them

Enrique: No wait, you can wait for my signal you can

(Enrique opens the Airvent Door and jumps down and lands on Rack)

Enrique: HELLO RACK!

(Enrique punches Rack in the Face)

Rosy: WE MUST GO DOWN THERE AND SAVE HIM!

Wendy O. Koopa: Pfft, yeah right

(Enrique and Rack point their Guns at each other)

Rack: Now listen Enrique, you don't have to kill me, all i want is peace

Enrique: Ok then, you want peace fine

(Enrique turns around and shoots the Airvent which makes it collapse and makes Wendy Bob Rosy Sally and Koomer fall out of it, Enrique points his Gun at Wendy's Head)

Enrique: Sorry Wendy, but you we're a good Friend

Sally: Enrique, why are you doing this?

Enrique: Back then Rack was bullied alot, so i delt with the Bullies myself, I'M THE ONE WHO TAUGHT RACK TO FIGHT!

Wendy O. Koopa: So you're the one behind the whole thing huh?

Enrique: Exactly, Rack needed someone from the Outside World, so he put Posters of me around the School, and then made you call me

Wendy O. Koopa: What are you gonna do now?

Rack: I'm gonna do this

(Rack pulls a Lever which locks Wendy Bob Rosy Sally and Koomer in a Cage)

Enrique: Now then, i was gonna join your Father's forces, but now, let's see if i can rule his forces

(Enrique pushes a Button on the Remote which show's Bowser's Van entering the School)

Enrique: And it looks like you're Daddy, is about to join his Mother, IN HELL!

* * *

(Bowser gets out of his Van and knocks on the School Door)

Bowser: MK JUNIOR SCHOOL!

(Bowser knocks on the School Door)

Bowser: MK JUNIOR SCHOOL!

(Bowser knocks on the School Door)

Bowser: MK JUNIOR SCHOOL!

(Rack walks over to the Door and opens it)

Rack: Good evening Sir, how may i help you?

Bowser: Yes, the Teacher's say that my Daughter is being a trouble maker

Rack: Oh Her, do you wanna see Her?

Bowser: Yes, yes i do

Rack: Right this way Sir

(Bowser follows Rack, Rack pushes a Button which locks Bowser in the Reception)

Bowser: HEY, WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!

Rack: You see Bowser, me, my Boss Enrique, and my Henchman Colonel Pikachu, and his Pikachu Minion's, are trying to take over the City, but you're Daughter, along with the help of, a Bob-Omb, a Fairy, a Patamon, and a Creeper, who are trying to foil Enrique's plan

Bowser: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY DAUGHTER!

(Enrique walks over to Bowser and Rack)

Enrique: Relax, Wendy is fine, she is in a Cell with the Others

Bowser: I WOULD LIKE TO SEE THEM NOW!

Enrique: Sorry, i don't accept things from my Enemies

(Enrique is about to pull a Lever)

Enrique: Goodbye Bowser

(Enrique pulls a Lever, Enrique laughs, the Floor opens below Bowser, Bowser falls through the Floor)

Rack: What happens now Enrique?

Enrique: With Bowser and his only Daughter at my power, that will make the Minions of that Castle, give the Castle for me, i'll kick all of Bowser's Minions out, and then replace them with Pikachu's, how does that sound Rack?

Rack: That's great, but what happens to Me?

Enrique: I'll let you and Colonel Pikachu become in charge of the Pikachu's

Rack: I LOVE THIS PLAN, now why didn't i think of this before?

Enrique: Maybe it's because i'm smarter then you?

Rack: Yeah, true for that, where did that pit take Bowser?

Enrique: I took him to a Place he'll never met, the Scary Cellar

(Enrique laughs)

Enrique: Now, let's get back to the Lair, and make sure the Prisoner's dont escape, i'm tired of this Koopa allready

Rack: Should we kill Her if She escapes

Enrique: NO, I NEED THE GIRL ALIVE, NO MISTAKES OR SCREW UP'S THIS TIME, THE PLAN MUST BE DONE RIGHT!

(Rack sighs)

Rack: If you insist Sir

Enrique: Splendid, let's go

(Enrique and Rack walk off)


	8. The Lift

**Supermask: Before we start the chapter, i like to read the comments from some of the Fanfic members**

**warriorkittytailsdoll: o.o**

**I'm so confused**

**Why are they so mean? D:**

**Supermask: Because they are the Villains of this Story, they're designed to be mean**

**Geddiknight: What a twist to my character!**

**Enrique: YES, I WILL BEHIND THE PLOT ALL ALONG!**

**Supermask: What plot?**

**Enrique: The one to steal your Milk**

**Supermask: SO YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STOLE THE MILK!**

**Enrique: Oh boy...**

**(Supermask growls)**

**Enrique: N****ow let's move onto Chapter 8 of MK Junior School**

* * *

**Post in the comments if you wanna join this story**

**List of Characters in the story**

**Wendy O. Koopa is owned by Nintendo**

**Bob is owned by Supermask**

**Rosy is owned by RikaOathKeeper**

**Rack & Sally is owned by Sissy 13**

**Koomer is owned by Colby Waker**

**Enrique is owned by geddiknight**

**Violet-Lilac is owned by ****daisy5643**

******Jeannie Cooper & Jim Cooper is owned by ****warriorkittytailsdoll**

**Enjoy the story**

* * *

(Koomer and Bob blow up the Cage, Wendy, Rosy, Sally, Violet-Lilac, Jeanie Cooper, and Jim Cooper walk out of the destroyed Cage)

Wendy O. Koopa: Allright

(Koomer and Bob walk out of the Cage)

Jim Cooper: Now what?

Wendy O. Koopa: We deal with a traitor

Jim Cooper: Excuse me, whatever the hell your name is?

Wendy O. Koopa: Wendy O. Koopa, the only Daughter of King Bowser Koopa

Jim Cooper: Wow, can i talk to you privately?

Wendy O. Koopa: Sure

(Wendy and Jim walk off, Jeannie rubs his Head)

Jeannie Copper: What is my Brother up to?

* * *

(Wendy and Jim enter the Library)

Jim Cooper: Ok, so you happen to be the only Daughter of King Bowser Koopa

Wendy O. Koopa: Yeah...

Jim Cooper: All my life, i wanted to meet a Hero, now i met you

Wendy O. Koopa: Wait a minute Jimmy Cricket, i haven't defeated Enrique and his Team yet, so if you want a Hero, you have to wait for me to defeat everybody i said, got it?

Jim Cooper: Got it, and please don't call me Jimmy Cricket, it makes you feel like a wooden doll

Wendy O. Koopa: Where did that even come from?

Jim Cooper: I don't know, i just made it up, my jokes are terrible, nobody even laughs at them, or likes them

Wendy O. Koopa: Don't say that Jimmy

(Wendy puts Her Hand on Jim's Shoulder)

Wendy O. Koopa: Your not that stupid, i think your jokes are funny

Jim Cooper: THEY ARE WENDY, JUST LISTEN TO ME!

Wendy O. Koopa: I think i know something that will cheer you up

(Wendy kisses Jim on the Lips)

Jim Cooper: Whoa...

Wendy O. Koopa: New to you Jimmy?

(Jim blushes, Stereo turns on)

Enrique: (Stereo) Attention all Pikachu's and Slave's, it's time for the celebration, meet me in the Hall now, that is all

(Stereo turns off)

Wendy O. Koopa: That might be our chance to defeat Enrique

(Jim grabs Wendy by the Shoulder)

Jim Cooper: Wendy don't do this, you could get yourself killed

Wendy O. Koopa: Jimmy you wanted a Hero, you're gonna get one

Jim Cooper: WENDY NO!

(Wendy picks up a Chair and hits Jim in the Face with it which knocks Him out)

Wendy O. Koopa: I didn't think you deserved that kiss

(Wendy leaves the Library and walks down the Hallway and presses the Button to summon the Elevator)

Wendy O. Koopa: Come on...

(The Lift arrives and the Door opens to reveal Two Pikachu's)

Wendy O. Koopa: Ah... Hello

(One Pikachu points a Gun at Wendy, Wendy kicks the Gun out of a Pikachu's Hand and then punches him in the Face which knocks him out, Wendy picks up the Gun and then shoots the other Pikachu which kills it)

Wendy O. Koopa: Looks like they been lifting to death

(Jim appears behind Wendy with a Black Eye)

Jim Cooper: Wendy

(Wendy screams and accidentally shoots Jim in the Leg, Jim falls to the Floor screaming in pain)

Wendy O. Koopa: Oh my god

(Jim groans in pain)

Wendy O. Koopa: I'm terribly sorry

(Jim slowly gets off the Floor)

Jim Cooper: You got a Gun i could borrow?

(Wendy gives Jim a Gun)

Wendy O. Koopa: Do you know how to use one?

(Jim reloads a Gun and then cocks it)

Jim Cooper: Yes

Wendy O. Koopa: Good

(Wendy pushes a Button on the Lift)

Wendy O. Koopa: Let's go, and try to stay out of sight

(The Lift door's close and the Lift goes up)

* * *

(Colonel Pikachu is having a Cup of Tea while watching TV and notices the Lift going up)

Colonel Pikachu: Who's been doing an unauthorized lift command?

(Colonel Pikachu runs towards CCTV and notices Wendy and Jim in the Lift)

Colonel Pikachu: Koopa...

(Colonel Pikachu picks up a Radio)

Colonel Pikachu: Enrique, Koopa is in the Lift

* * *

(Wendy and Jim are in the Lift)

Wendy O. Koopa: We have to get above the Lift

Jim Cooper: Why?

(Wendy opens a Hatch above the Lift)

Wendy O. Koopa: Because once we get out of that Lift, it could be swarming with Pikachu's

Jim Cooper: There's no way Enrique could have found out?

Wendy O. Koopa: Enrique has complete control of the School, he can access CCTV anyway

(Wendy notices CCTV)

Wendy O. Koopa: Even in the Lift, come on!

(Wendy climbs through the Hatch, Jim sighs)

Jim Cooper: Oh what the hell

(Jim climbs through the Hatch and closes it, The Lift stops and the Doors open, Enrique and Rack who are holding Guns enter the Lift)

Rack: Where the hell are they?

(Rack picks up a Radio and turns it on)

Rack: Colonel i thought you said that Koopa is in the Lift

Colonel Pikachu: (Radio) She was, honest to god she was

(Rack sighs, Enrique takes the Radio)

Enrique: Listen here Colonel, i don't want any lies about where Koopa is, YOU HEAR ME!

Colonel Pikachu: (Radio) Yes Enrique, i do

Enrique: Good, Enrique signing out

(Radio turns off)

Enrique: Find them now Rack, and bring them to me

Rack: Yes Sir

(Rack leaves the Lift, Enrique looks up at the Lift Roof and opens the Hatch and pulls Jim and Wendy down and points a Gun at their Head)

Enrique: You're smart, but not smart enough

(Enrique drags Jim and Wendy out of the Lift)


End file.
